


Change is a Broken Heart

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Simon faces multiple changes.





	Change is a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Prologue:

 

He'd known his life was going to change when he went after River. Knew he'd probably never get to go home again, but he hadn't expected this much change. Living on a ship, with a small crew. Being in close proximity with not one, but two men he was attracted to. Knowing one would like him gone and the other had commitment issues.

 

But those changes had been small compared to the ones that had taken place the night before. 

 

*******************************

 

He woke and found he couldn't move. One large hand cupped his pectoral muscle from his left. From the right another almost as large was resting on his waist. His hands were above his head held by two other hands. Both his legs were held firmly between two sets of muscle-hardened legs. A head with close-cropped hair rested over his heart. Longer hair tickled his throat; the head it was attached to was snuggled up higher on his chest, almost resting in his armpit. 

 

He groaned internally, tzao gao, how did he let this happen? Okay, the two men who had him pinned had gotten into the bed on their own. That much was true. But he could already hear the lecture Mal would give him. 

 

That is if either of them was still speaking to him when they woke up. 

 

His mind started flipping through images from the night before. What else was there for him to do? He couldn't get up without waking them, and the last thing he wanted was to aggravate the situation by waking hung-over men before they were ready to wake.

 

Mal had sworn to him it wouldn't happen again. Relationships on board were a bad idea, especially between them. But last night when Jayne had backed Simon up against the wall in the dark corner of the bar, Mal had tried to stake a claim. 

 

That had ended with the two fighting, Simon trying to stop them and three of them being tossed out on the street. Mal had looked at Jayne, Jayne looked back, and they broke into laughter. When they calmed down and looked at him, a gleam had appeared in Jayne's eye.

 

"Why don't we just share 'em?"

 

"Good plan."

 

"Now wait a damn minute!"

 

"Come on, Doc, you can handle us. Hell, we're so drunk we probably can't get it up more'n a couple of times. Ain't that right Mal?"

 

"Speak for yourself, liquor don't slow down my soldier."

 

"What makes either of you think I want to…"

 

His words were cut off as Mal kissed him. Jayne spooned against his back and wrapped long arms around them both. He should have struggled, but he'd had so many fantasies of the two of them wanting him, so he didn't. He'd let them find a room. Ignored the leers of the people they passed on the way to the room.

 

He still wasn't sure what time they finally went to sleep. He was sure that he'd need to cover ninety-nine percent of his body to keep the others from knowing what he'd been doing the night before. His face warmed at the memory of the 'mark Simon' contest the two had come up with. 

 

He gave an experimental wiggle to see if maybe they would roll away and he could sneak from the bed and back to the ship. All that did was cause more fluid to leak from his ass onto the bed. 

 

He was slowly becoming aware of the aches and pains in his body. He'd never been the object of two very toppy men's lust before. Their competitiveness had left him extremely sore. He worked his jaw and heard a creaking noise. 

 

Mal shifted, opening his eyes, his head rose and he looked at Simon. Then he looked at Jayne's head resting on Simon's heart. 

 

"Tamade diyu! It wasn't a dream."

 

"No it wasn't." 

 

"Jayne, get up we need to get back to the ship."

 

Mal let go of Simon and sat up. He looked around the room spotting clothing thrown everywhere. Jayne rolled away from Simon. Simon scrambled from the bed and ran to the bathroom, leaving a trail of pink tinged ejaculate behind him. 

 

Mal watched Simon's retreat with a frown on his face.

 

"Jayne, get the fuck up. I think we broke Simon."

 

"What, Mal? What do you mean broke him?"

 

Mal looked down at the bed where Simon had been lying, seeing the bloody evidence there. 

 

"We made him bleed, Jayne. And he looks like we beat the crap out of him."

 

Mal held on to his head as he got out of the bed. He found Simon standing under the water of the shower, steam filling the room.

 

"Simon."

 

He watched sadly as the doctor jumped. They had probably just insured that Simon would leave them.

 

"I'll be out in just a minute, Captain."

 

"I wanted to say…"

 

"No need to say anything. I know it wouldn't have happened if you weren't drinking. I know you don't want me."

 

"That's not what I mean. I'm sorry we hurt you."

 

"I didn't try to stop you, Captain."

 

"Wouldn't have mattered if you had. We were too liquored up to listen to you."

 

Jayne filled the doorway, looking at Simon, his eyes roaming up and down, he saw the bruises on that lily-white flesh and felt ashamed. Jayne was usually tender with his lovers. It bothered him to see what he'd help do to Simon. 

 

Simon turned his back unable to face them. They cleaned up hurriedly and walked back to the ship in silence. 

 

None of them knew what to say or how to say it. And they all pondered what change the night would make to their lives. Jayne and Mal hoped for forgiveness. 

 

River was on the ramp when they walked up and she watched as Simon went past without a word. Turning to glare at the other two men she fairly spat out her words. 

 

"Good heart, broke it, shame."

 

Jayne and Mal couldn't meet her eyes. Neither man still suffered from the illusion that anything was private from her. They knew she could read her brother even better than she read them. She stomped her foot before turning and fleeing the bay. 

 

They heard a sound and looked up to see the other female crewmembers looking down at them from the catwalk. Zoe hid her feelings, as always, but Mal was sure they would have words in private later. Inara looked disgusted with them and Kaylee's eyes were big as saucers in her pretty face. 

 

"Zoe, have Wash get us out of here." He walked over and hit the button to close up the ship. Jayne had disappeared without a word. Mal headed to his bunk to think. He still hadn't figured out what to do by dinnertime. 

 

The kitchen was quiet that night. Everyone made a point of sitting as far from him and Jayne as possible. Simon and River didn't come to dinner at all. The room emptied and he was alone with Zoe.

 

"Spit it out. I know you have something to say."

 

"Didn't you think it was bad enough to take him to bed and then reject him? You had to – I don't even know how to describe what the two of you did to him. He said he didn't fight you. That he wanted you. But damn, Mal, he looks like he's been beaten and he can barely walk."

 

She'd called him Mal. She almost never called him that. It was a sure sign she didn't think he deserved to be called sir or captain right now. 

 

"We were drunk."

 

"I've seen you drunk plenty of times and you never did anything like this. That boy's in love with you and you betrayed his trust."

 

Mal's face dropped into his hands as he groaned. He'd known the night he took Simon to his bed the first time that it was a bad idea. He'd told him so the next morning and watched as the boy's face fell. Since then, he'd been telling himself it was just hero worship. I mean you save someone once and they might be grateful but they didn't think you godlike. But he'd saved Simon's ass and his sister several times. He'd hid them and kept them safe. 

 

Zoe was right what Simon felt went beyond hero worship. And looking into his own heart he had to admit he felt more for that pale boy than he'd ever felt for anyone other than his mother and Zoe. And he also had to admit drunk or not it had been the best sex he'd ever had. 

 

He watched as Zoe walked away, saddened by the fact that he'd let her down as well. He sat for a long time lost in his thoughts. 

 

*******************************

 

Jayne was taking another approach to his guilt; he was in the cargo hold methodically turning his fists into bleeding slabs of meat as he punched the heavy bag repeatedly. Jayne was many things, most of them not nice, but he'd never raped anyone. It didn't matter that Simon hadn't protested; Jayne considered what they'd done to be rape. 

 

When the pain finally telegraphed from his hands to his brain he looked down in confusion at the blood on the bag. Suddenly he flashed back to the blood on the sheets where Simon had lain. He let out a deep moan as he headed for his bunk. 

 

Running cold water over his hands, he wrapped them, then flopped down on his bunk to try to sleep. But the sleep brought dreams. 

 

*******************************

 

It had been a while since the last planet fall where anything like companionship could be found. He'd suggested to Mal that they take the Doc out. Get him drunk and see if they could loosen him up a little. Mal had been more that a little surprised. 

 

"Thought you didn't like the Doc."

 

"Don't mind him so much now. He ain't so prissy as when he first came on board. He takes good care of us when we get hurt. Hell, that last time I got shot – can't barely see the scar."

 

"What's that got to do with taking him out for drinks?"

 

"Mal, it ain't normal for a man to never get laid. We know he ain't never gonna take Kaylee up on her offers. Tell me you ain't realized the boy is sly and I'll have to call you a liar."

 

"No, I noticed that when he came on board."

 

"So, in all this time he ain't never had no relief other than his own hand. Man needs more than that sometimes. He might have an easier time dealing with that witch of a sister if he got all sexed up."

 

Mal kept quiet about the one time he'd taken Simon to bed. But he knew Jayne had a point. If the boy got some play off the ship, it might make him realize he wasn't really in love with Mal and he'd stop with the cow eyes.

 

"Wait here, I'll go get him."

 

He tracked down the shepherd first and asked if he'd keep an eye on River. Then he found Simon in the infirmary.

 

"Doc, me and Jayne are going for a drink, why don't you go with us."

 

"What? No, I think I ought to stay here in case anything happens."

 

"Got the shepherd looking after River. Ain't nobody likely to get hurt other than me and Jayne and you'll be right there to take care of us if that happens. 'Sides, it was Jayne's idea. First gesture and all that."

 

Simon took in the implications of that. Maybe Jayne didn't hate him after all. 

 

"Thank you, Captain. I'll just go and change."

 

"No need for that. We're not going to any ritzy place just the local saloon. Kinda like the more casual look you've been wearing lately."

 

Simon blushed a little and ducked his head. "I'll just tell River I'm going out. I'll meet you at the ramp?"

 

"Just get a move on, I'm powerful dry."

 

Mal headed back to where Jayne was waiting impatiently. When he saw Mal, alone he gave him a quizzical look.

 

"Wouldn't come?"

 

"No, he'll be here. He's just lettin' River know he's going out with us."

 

He'd barely gotten the words out when Simon came jogging into the bay. 

 

"Well, he didn't get all duded up."

 

"The Captain said this was fine." Simon said while noticing Jayne was dressed nicer than usual. 

 

"Look good like that. Woulda 'tracted too much attention in them fancy vests and such. Let's get along."

 

Jayne turned and started down the ramp. Mal grinned as he bowed for Simon to move ahead of him. From the catwalk, Inara watched and wondered how long it'd be before they needed to be bailed out of jail. She didn't for a minute believe that Simon could keep those two out of trouble. 

 

They didn't really talk much on the way there. The walk wasn't that far. Simon found himself in the middle as Mal pushed open one door and Jayne the other. Conversation ceased as the three men entered the room. They were looked over and catalogued, Jayne being seen as the most dangerous of the bunch, Simon as the least. 

 

Mal took the lead, finding a table, once they were seated; conversations were picked up again. The serving girl came to the table and took their orders. They sat for a long time telling stories as they drank. Jayne and Mal ignored the advances of the whores, plenty of time for that later, after they got Simon a date.

 

Mal had watched the doc, as he got progressively drunker. The boy sure was pretty, had to admit that. And he remembered the way the skin had flushed under his hands. He nodded absently as Jayne threw money for another round on the table and got up to go to the bathroom. Simon staggered after him and Mal grinned as Jayne steadied the boy. 

 

He wasn't grinning a few minutes later when he went to find them. Simon was against the wall and Jayne was nibbling on his earlobe. Simon's color was high; he was panting softly and tilting his head to give Jayne more room to work. 

 

"What the gorram hell are you doing, Jayne?"

 

"What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm getting the Doc ready for some ruttin'."

 

Simon's mouth dropped open at the coarse language even though he should have known Jayne would see it that way. He wasn't prepared for the Captain to pull Jayne away from him. 

 

"Get the hell off him. We were gonna find him someone to have a good time with. We ain't the someone's."

 

"Hell, Mal, ain't no reason I can't take care of him and me at the same time. You know I like boys near as much as trim."

 

Mal shook his head as if shooing away an insect. "If either of us is gonna do him, I'll take care of it."

 

"Now wait a minute!" 

 

But Simon's words were lost as Jayne tackled Mal, the two flying backward to hit the floor in the main portion of the bar. Simon followed looking for a chance to do something to break them apart. None of them heard the bartender call for the two ugly brutes who acted as bouncers. 

 

Simon observed his would be lovers pulled apart, hauled upright, then propelled toward the door. Simon followed and watched as they were dumped on the ground outside the bar. He couldn't believe it when they started to laugh.

 

*******************************

 

Zoe had brought dinner for Simon and River. She'd knocked on the door and took his "Yes," to mean come in. He'd been dressed only in a pair of sleep pants, having cleaned up a little, before lying down to nap; he was exhausted from the activities of the night before.

 

Zoe's eyes had taken in his chest covered with bites and bruises, his nipples still swollen from the abuse they had suffered. Her eyes were kinder than he'd ever seen them.

 

"Thought you and River might not want to come to dinner tonight. Is there anything else I can get you?"

 

He'd thrown back the covers before getting painfully to his feet. "There is an antibiotic ointment in the top drawer on the right nearest the door in the med bay. That would really help." 

 

She nodded, "I'll get it for you, anything else?"

 

"No. Thank you for bringing us something to eat. I am a little hungry."

 

She watched as he walked slowly and obviously painfully toward where she had set the tray. Anger made her turn away before he could see it on her face. She went to the med bay and found the ointment to take back to him. It was probably a good thing she didn't run across the Captain or Jayne on her way. 

 

When she returned to Simon's quarters, he was sitting carefully on one hip, eating slowly with a thoughtful look on his face. 

 

"Want me to kick their asses for you?"

 

"What? I didn't try to stop it, Zoe. No need for you to get involved. I'll be fine."

 

"You don't look fine."

 

"Like I said it's as much my fault as theirs. If I'd told them to stop the captain would have stopped it. But thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"The support."

 

"You're crew, Simon. Haven't you figured out yet that crew equals family?"

 

He smiled briefly at her. She squeezed his shoulder then left him, sliding the door closed. Simon ate as much as he could, then rose to carefully clean his rectum once more before using his fingers to spread the ointment generously over the area and up inside. He thought about getting into bed naked but decided against it, it'd be easier to wash the pants than the entire bed. 

 

He crawled back into his bed and drifted off to sleep. In his dreams he re-lived ever bite, kiss and stroke from the two men. 

 

*******************************

 

They had staggered along the hall toward the room, all of them more than a little drunk. Jayne's big hand squeezing Simon's ass as they walked. Simon had noticed more than one man give them frowns of displeasure, and also a couple of leers. 

 

As soon as the door closed, they were both on him. He was glad he hadn't worn any of his better clothes, as they competed in getting him naked as fast as possible. Mal managed to get the first real kiss as Jayne stripped off his own clothes. Then Jayne pulled him toward the big bed as Mal undressed. 

 

Jayne looked up as Mal joined them on the bed. "Boy, really is lily white all over, Mal. What say we see if we can change that?"

 

Mal didn't answer he just dipped his head to attack a nipple. Jayne grinned before he sucked Simon's earlobe into his mouth. It didn't take long for them to turn it into a competition. Simon moaned and wiggled under them as they found all his erogenous zones. Licking, sucking, and biting him until his skin was bruised and no longer pristine white. 

 

At one point Mal raised his head to watch as Jayne tortured Simon's nipple. He let out a growl before grabbing Jayne by the back of the neck, pulling him up and kissing him. Simon didn't notice, he was far too blissed out. 

 

He'd never had two men working on his body before. Actually, to be truthful with his studies and then his work, Simon hadn't had much time for sex. Not that the desire wasn't there, but more that he wasn't the promiscuous type. So, his few liaisons had been with men he felt something for.

 

Jayne had deferred to the Captain allowing him to go first. It had been a while since the one night they'd been together, Simon was tight as a virgin and Mal sighed when he was finally deeply seated in the tight hole.

 

Jayne managed to convey a leer with his words. "Tight?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

Mal wiggled his hips until he felt the muscles give a little then he pulled Simon's legs up high to ride him. Slow and easy at first then picking up speed as he got more excited. Jayne panted softly with them as he watched. 

 

He'd never seen his captain in action before and was surprised that Mal seemed to know exactly what worked best. Simon was moaning and writhing under him. A whimpered, "Please." Bursting from his lips now and again, but every time Simon reached for his dick Mal pushed his hand away. 

 

The captain stiffened, groaned and clutched even tighter at the thighs he was holding. A few more short, jerky thrusts and Simon felt the flood of semen in his body. Mal clutched him for a long moment forgetting everything except the pleasure of coming inside Simon again. Simon was watching Mal's face with a small grin on his own.

 

Jayne was getting impatient; his voice jarred both Simon and Mal out of the zone they had slipped into. 

 

"Damn it, Mal, I'm getting' blue balls, if you're done get off him so's I can have a turn."

 

Mal's eyes opened and he looked down at Simon. Then they both giggled before they remembered that real men don't giggle. Mal moved, Simon moaned as he lost that part of Mal he'd been holding hostage. Mal dropped to the bed next to Simon still panting. 

 

Jayne knelt between Simon's legs and smiled down at him. Simon gasped as Jayne's hands rubbed his thighs, soothing out the tension in them from Mal's ride. The soft smile stayed on his face as he rubbed the muscles. 

 

"Turn over for me."

 

Simon let Jayne help him roll over onto his stomach. Jayne's knees pushed Simon's legs wide. The rounded head of Jayne's cock pushed in gently, opening Simon even wider than Mal's had. The soft moan that issued from Simon's throat wasn't pain, far from it. Jayne had hit some spot inside Simon hadn't been aware he possessed.

 

Jayne's body rubbed along his back as he hit that spot again and again. Simon panted as the need began to build in him again. He could feel the moisture against his stomach as his cock leaked pre-come. When Mal's lips caressed his cheek, he lifted his head to be kissed. 

 

"Damn, Doc, ya sure are tight! Ain't had a ride this good in a long time."

 

Jayne's movement became jerky as he pounded into Simon harder. Simon whimpered into Mal's mouth. Jayne slammed into him one last time, yelling "Fuck!" as he added his come to Mal's deep inside. 

 

Simon pulled back from Mal's kissed to whine out a long, "Please!"

 

Mal slapped Jayne on the butt, "Move, Jayne."

 

"Don't wanna. Like being inside after I come."

 

"Then just roll over with him so I can get him off."

 

Jayne grunted his okay then grabbed Simon's hip, rolling them over so that he was still deep inside the boy, but letting Mal get to the hard cock. Mal twisted and took Simon deep into his throat. The noises Simon made sounded like an animal in a trap but he was in no hurry to be released from this particular trap. 

 

Jayne held him still as Mal worked on him. After a couple of minutes, Simon's whines rose in decibel and he tried to pull away from Jayne to push harder into Mal's mouth. But Jayne just tightened his grip not wanting to lose the warmth of Simon's ass around his cock. 

 

"Mal, oh god, Mal! Want to…AHHH!"

 

Simon jerked as much as the two men would let him and Mal drank down all that was offered to him. Jayne ground into Simon from behind, his still hard cock hitting those places inside again. When Simon stilled, Mal crawled up to spoon against him and kissed him sweetly. 

 

Simon slipped into sleep as Jayne's breath ghosted over his ear and Mal caressed his hip softly. 

 

*******************************

 

Neither Mal nor Jayne slept much that night. When Simon didn't appear for breakfast the next morning, both men wallowed deeper in their guilt. No longer able to withstand the worry, Mal went to see Simon. He tapped lightly on the door to Simon's quarters and listened for any answer. 

 

Simon opened the door and stared at Mal. "Can I help you, Captain?"

 

"Simon, I want to talk."

 

"That's not necessary, Captain."

 

"I think it is, Simon. I'm so sorry for what we did to you. I'd plead the drink as the why, but Zoe already shot that down."

 

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to be fine, I just need to take it easy for a few days."

 

"I can't undo it, but I would if I could."

 

"Captain, you've made it quite clear that I'm not welcome. That what happened between us was the biggest mistake of your life. No need to continue to tell me. I won't approach you."

 

The door closed and Mal stood in shock. He realized that Zoe was right. Simon did love him. That made what he'd done all the more horrible.

 

*******************************

 

Jayne waited until Simon surfaced to apologize. He found him in the kitchen one morning before most of the others were up. It pained him to see Simon flinch away as he reached to get tea.

 

"Look here, Simon, I gotta tell you somethin'."

 

"No you don't, Jayne. I know my place."

 

"Doc, now don't talk like that. I know I fucked up. I ain't got no good excuse. It was wrong. I ain't never felt so bad about somethin' I done as I feel 'bout this. I ain't 'specting you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I won't bother you again."

 

Simon spun around and a bit of his old fire shown from his flashing eyes. "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You and the Captain have made it abundantly clear that I was just a hole to get off in. That I mean less than nothing to you. I don't need to hear it anymore." Jayne's mouth dropped open as he stared at the flushed man in front of him. "Further, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me in peace."

 

Simon turned and fled the room. Jayne turned to see Mal standing in the other doorway frowning. "Damn, Mal."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Fuck, Mal, what're we gonna do?"

 

"For now let's just give him some space. Maybe it'll all blow over."

 

************************

 

But it didn't blow over. Simon became more formal than ever with them. River started to avoid them and when she did speak it was comments about Simon's heart being hurt. 

 

When they next stopped at a planet without an Alliance outpost, Simon asked Inara to watch over River and he went to town. His manner as he walked off the ship set off alarm bells in Jayne's brain. He followed Simon into town. Finding the darkest corner of the bar Simon entered, he watched and waited. 

 

When the man sat down next to Simon, he turned a megawatt smile toward him. Jayne tensed as the man leaned over and whispered in Simon's ear. When Simon nodded, Jayne muttered a curse. 

 

On the ship, River bolted up from the table and ran through the ship, screaming. Mal caught her as she all but flew toward the ramp.

 

"Whoa, there little girl. Where you think you're going?"

 

"Simon needs, wrong man, hurt Simon, have to save him."

 

"River, what is it?"

 

"Go! Now! Quick!"

 

"Alright, calm down. I'll go find Simon."

 

"Hurry!"

 

Mal gestured to Inara who came forward to sooth River. Mal turned and jogged down the ramp. He was glad the town was small; he had a better chance of finding Simon quickly. He wouldn't have said it aloud but River's panic worried him. 

 

He checked the general store but saw no sign of him. Next stop was the local saloon and hotel. He stepped inside and waited for his eyes to adjust. Scanning the area, he saw Jayne moving up the stairs across the room. Of course, he followed.

 

When he reached the hallway, he looked both ways and saw Jayne outside a door with his ear pressed against it. He walked carefully down the hall and tapped Jayne on the shoulder. Jayne spun around, gun drawn.

 

"Damn, Mal, don't sneak up on me like that."

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Jayne grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall. "Simon picked up a guy and he's in that room with him."

 

"Did it not occur to you that Simon might want some privacy?"

 

"I didn't break into the room did I?"

 

"He has a right to see someone if he wants."

 

"You didn't see the guy, Mal. If'n you had you'd be listening at the door too."

 

 

"River was screaming something about a man hurting Simon, that's why I came looking for him."

 

Suddenly a scream came from down the hall and they turned and ran. Jayne hit the door hard and it banged open. Mal was hot on his heels and then roared when he saw what was happening in the room.

 

Simon lay naked in the center of the bed, tied the way you'd tie a hog. There was a line of blood down his back and the man next to the bed held the bloody knife poised to do more damage. Jayne charged before Mal could say a word, the man tackled to the floor, the knife skittered across the floor and Mal grabbed it. 

 

As Jayne pummeled the man under him, Mal moved quickly to the bed cutting Simon loose before using the edge of the sheet to press against the wound on his back. As he applied pressure to the wound, he heard Jayne get up. 

 

"Gorram it, he's out, no use hitting him anymore."

 

"Good, gather up Simon's clothes. Let's get him back to the ship. I want to be eating sky soon."

 

Jayne moved to do as he was told. Mal lifted Simon gently and wrapped the blanket around him. The smaller man shook against him. "Easy, Simon. We've got you."

 

"Tamade hundan, can't do nothing else to you, Simon. I got his things, Mal, let's get out of here."

 

They hurried Simon out into the hallway and toward the back stairs. When he stumbled Jayne stopped. "Mal, let me just carry him."

 

"No! I can walk."

 

"Simon, you can barely stand. Let Jayne help you."

 

Jayne thrust Simon's clothes toward Mal and lifted the boy in his arms. The two men skirted the town as much as possible and made it back to Serenity. River met them on the ramp screaming as she saw the bloodied sheet wrapped around Simon. 

 

"Simon, hurt." She punched Jayne in the arm. "Should have stopped him." 

 

"Ouch, Damnit, girl, don't be hitting me. Move so I can get him to the infirmary."

 

Mal pulled River out of the way and then held on to her as they followed Jayne. He put Simon down gently on the table and they peeled the sheet back. A fresh line of blood welled up from the long cut down his back.

 

Simon moaned and Mal flinched with him. "Simon, where's the pain meds?"

 

"Top drawer on the left. You'll need the derma bond. It's in the second drawer."

 

Mal moved away from River and opened the drawer. Mal injected Simon quickly, then waited for it to kick in. Then he carefully worked the edges of the wound together and used the derma bond to seal them.

 

"Simon, that part's done. Do you need any antibiotics?"

 

"I'll take care of it later."

 

"You two done with your yapping?" Jayne asked conversationally.

 

Mal turned to him and caught River edging out the door. That should have been a clue, but he didn't get it.

 

"Yeah, what is it?"

 

Jayne moved forward from his spot by the door and stopped next to Simon. Simon twisted to look up at the big merc. 

 

"I'm only gonna say this one time, Simon, so listen up."

 

"What?"

 

"If you ever do a damn fool thing like that again I'm gonna turn you over my knee and wallop the daylights out of you."

 

Mal looked at Jayne is surprise. Simon hid his face against the table. Mal put his hand on Simon's shoulder. 

 

"Why, Simon? Couldn't you tell the man wasn't right?"

 

"Leave me alone. I need to rest."

 

"Come on, Mal, let him sleep a little, you can talk to him later."

 

He was surprised to hear Jayne say that but he nodded and they headed to the kitchen. River was just outside the infirmary and she spoke softly. "Thinks you don't care, heart is broke, need fixing."

 

The two men looked at each other then headed for the kitchen. They made tea and sat at the table staring at their cups.

 

"Mal, how do you feel about him?"

 

"You're awful damn talkative today."

 

"Been thinking on it a lot."

 

"On what, Jayne."

 

"Simon and that night, what we did."

 

"It was wrong, Jayne."

 

"I been thinking it weren’t so much the sex that was wrong. It was the way we made him feel after."

 

"Jayne, he was covered with bruises, we made him bleed."

 

"Bleeding was bad, ain't arguing that. But the bruises, you gonna tell me you never bruised a lover 'fore?"

 

"No, can't say that." Mal was beginning to wonder when Jayne had been replaced with a clone.

 

"Mal, I think the boy wanted to be with us. I think he worships you and maybe thinks I'm a little sexy."

 

"Jayne, you got a point you might reach in this decade."

 

"Don't know, Mal. I'm still trying to figure it out."

 

"Well, when you do, let me know."

 

He put his cup way and wandered back to the infirmary. River was sitting next to her brother singing softly. She looked up at Mal and changed from singing to talking. 

 

"Jayne will do it, Simon. You scared them bad today."

 

"I wasn't trying to scare them."

 

She patted his head, then stroked it slowly. "Scared them just the same. Love you, Simon."

 

"I know you do."

 

"Not me! Mal and Jayne."

 

"They don't care about me, River. I was just in the right place at the right time."

 

"That's not true, Simon." 

 

Simon jerked as if shot, then moaned loudly. "River, you should have told me he was here."

 

"Men are so stupid. Talk!"

 

She got up and flounced from the room leaving Simon and Mal alone. Mal didn't know where to go from there. Talking wasn't what he did. He took action. 

 

"Let me help you to your bunk, you'll sleep better there."

 

"I don't need help I can get there on my own."

 

"Yeah, probably can, but humor me and let me help."

 

Simon didn't resist as Mal slipped a strong hand under him to help him sit up. Simon realized he had a pulled muscle in his leg so; he ended up leaning against Mal as they walked. Mal helped him get onto his bunk and then sat next to him.

 

"You sleep, Simon. I'll watch over you." Impulsively Mal bent and pressed a kiss to Simon's forehead. The boy sighed and his eyes drifted shut, a deep sleep the result of pain meds and exhaustion. 

 

Mal sat watching as Simon slept. He remembered his mother and her pearls of wisdom, one of which was 'shit or get off the pot'. He guessed it was time for him to do that. Simon shifted restlessly and murmured something that he couldn't make out. He reached out and touched Simon's hand and the boy settled down. 

 

Mal looked up when the door opened. "Mal, there's a wave coming in for you. Badger's got some scheme. I'll stay here with Simon."

 

Mal nodded at Jayne. He hurried to the command to listen to whatever plan Badger had come up with this time. Jayne sat by Simon and when the boy began dreaming again Jayne held his hand. 

 

Simon woke sometime later to find Jayne sleeping at the foot of his bunk, wrapped around his feet. Mal was bent at an uncomfortable angle to sleep with his head next to Simon's body on the bunk. He was as hemmed in as he'd been that morning in the hotel.

 

He stayed still thinking back over the day before. He felt like an idiot for not seeing that guy as dangerous. Jayne's threat had surprised him. It would almost be worth screwing up to see if Jayne followed through on it. 

 

Mal's offer to watch over him was even more confusing. Then came the memory of bad dreams and a low voice telling him that he was safe. Simon reached out and touched Mal's head. Sleepy eyes opened to look at him with a puzzled expression.

 

"I need to get up, Mal."

 

Mal stood up and held out his hand. As Simon moved, Jayne opened his eyes and looked at them.

 

"You okay, Simon?"

 

"I just need to pee."

 

"Okay." Jayne put his head back down and went back to sleep. 

 

Mal held on to him as he hobbled to the toilet, then turned his back as Simon took care of business. They got back to the bed and Simon looked down at Jayne. 

 

"I don't suppose I can convince you two to go to your own bunk."

 

"Not a chance in hell."

 

"Then can we at least get him awake long enough for us all get a little more comfortable?"

 

Mal nudged Jayne, "Jayne, Simon wants to get comfortable, move."

 

Again, the eyes opened, "Ah fuck, this bunk is too small for all of us."

 

"It's big enough if we spoon. You want the wall or the outside?" 

 

"Outside, I need to piss."

 

Jayne got up and headed to the toilet as Mal toed off his boots and started to get on the bed. Simon looked at him and said. "You can take off some of those clothes if you want."

 

"Simon, we ain't trying to bed you." 

 

"I know. But you'll be more comfortable."

 

He heard Jayne's heavy belt buckle hit the floor. And knew Jayne wouldn't need coaxing. So he peeled off everything except his underwear then got in the bunk. Simon got in next to him and Jayne joined them. They ended up in almost the same positions they had been in at the hotel. 

 

Simon drifted to sleep, wondering what the hell was going on, he was just afraid to ask.

 

The next time he woke, he realized that the men surrounding him were hard against him. He sighed softly, wishing he were the reason they were that way.

 

"Simon, you need sumthin'?" Jayne's sleepy voice asked.

 

"No."

 

"'Kay." A soft kiss was pressed to his chest then Jayne went back to sleep. 

 

Mal nuzzled against his throat, "Sleep, Simon. We won't let anything happen to you."

 

When he woke the next time, it was to see River peering at them from the door.

 

"Simon, are you sleeping all day?"

 

Mal chuckled, and he felt the warm breath against his skin. "We're getting up, xiao mei mei. Is anybody cooking breakfast?" 

 

"Book and Kaylee."

 

"Then it should be decent. Go on with you. We'll get your brother up and moving."

 

River turned and closed the door behind her. "Well, Simon, guess we should get up before she gets anxious and comes back."

 

Jayne sucked at Simon's nipple until it peaked and then he rolled from the bed and went over to the toilet. Mal kissed the tip of his nose and then nudged him toward the edge of the bed. Jayne moved over at the toilet as Simon moved next to him. When Jayne finished, Mal took his place. 

 

Everyone was in the dinning area when they got there, with three seats at the end of the bed waiting for them. Simon ended up with Jayne on one side of him and Mal on the other. 

 

He went to the infirmary after breakfast and cleaned it, removing all traces of his treatment of the day before. He went through his day much as he always did. Spending time with his sister, treating a minor cut Wash got from a loose screw in the control panel, making sure that everything was ready if it was needed.

 

He'd just tucked his sister in, after giving her the nightly meds and stepped out into the passageway. Jayne smiled at him.

 

"Jayne, did you need something?"

 

"We're sleeping in Mal's bunk tonight."

 

"What? Are you insane?"

 

"No such thing. Mal and I talked about it some."

 

"Talked about what?"

 

"You, us, things."

 

Simon looked at him in shock. "Us?"

 

"Come on, I'll let Mal explain, he's better with words than me." 

 

Simon considered saying no, but his curiosity got the better of him. He followed Jayne to Mal's bunk. Jayne stepped to the side and gestured for Simon to precede him down the ladder. When he reached the floor, he moved to let Jayne down. Mal was sitting at his desk but put the papers in his hand aside.

 

"I'm here. The man ape here said you two had been talking about me." 

 

Simon was surprised at the look on Jayne's face. Mal looked a little surprised as well. "We want to work things out, Simon. We don't want you taking chances like that again."

 

"I don't need your pity, Captain. Nor pity fucks."

 

"Gorram it, Simon, it ain't like that."

 

"Then how is it Jayne?"

 

Jayne looked startled and waved at Mal. "Tell him, Mal, you're better with words.""

 

"Simon, we care about you. You're part of my crew."

 

"So you're willing to fuck me so I won't run off somewhere? Like I said, pity fuck."

 

"Fuck this." Jayne yanked Simon up close and shook him lightly. "Ain't got nothing to do with pity. You're a damn sexy man, Simon. Man'd have to be dead not to see that. Can't say fancy words. Can't say I love you, 'cause I ain't never loved no one so I don't know what that feels like. I do know that I don't want you hurt. Didn't like seeing that man pawing at you."

 

Simon's face softened slightly but he still pulled away. "What about you, Mal?"

 

"Simon, I can't say love either, that's a word I've only ever said to my mother. What I can say is I don't want you going anywhere until I have a chance to figure this out."

 

Simon stood for a long time with his head down then he began to undress. Jayne grinned at Mal and ripped his tee shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. Mal pushed his suspenders off his shoulders. Soon the three men were naked on the bunk together.

 

Jayne kissed Simon's shoulder and moved down to his nipple as Mal sucked lightly on the lips that had been offered to him. Simon lost himself in the sensations of two men worshiping his body. 

 

After several minutes, Jayne quit torturing his nipple to ask. "Simon, you healed enough for us to fuck you? Don't want to hurt your back."

 

Simon smiled at the low growling tone of Jayne's voice that was a curious mixture of concern tinged with lust. Mal watched as the boy pulled Jayne down and planted a kiss on his lips. Jayne moaned into the kiss as Simon arched up closer to him.

 

When he let Jayne go Mal chuckled. "I think that was a yes, Jayne."

 

"Fuck, I hope so."

 

Simon reached for Mal as he rolled to his side presenting Jayne with his bare ass to use. Mal kissed the wet swollen lips of his lover and swallowed the groan that came as Jayne pushed Simon even closer to Mal.

 

As Jayne started to move deep into Simon, Mal reached down to grip Simon's cock only to have his hand pushed away. "Simon?"

 

"I want you to fuck me when Jayne's finished."

 

Mal nodded and went back to kissing and caressing Simon lightly. Jayne pumped steady and hard into Simon sucking marks onto his throat. When Jayne's rhythm changed, Mal held Simon tightly, giving Jayne a steady body to plow into. Simon's cock was leaking precome onto Mal's thigh. 

 

"God, boy, you're so hot. Gonna come in your tight little ass."

 

Simon looked back over his shoulder at Jayne. "Do it, Jayne. Pump me full."

 

A loud groan filled the room and Simon could feel Jayne throb as he shot inside Simon's body. Jayne's arm slipped up to grasp Simon across his chest, holding him tightly as he panted against Simon's throat.

 

Mal and Simon kept still, giving Jayne a minute to catch his breath. Finally, he rolled away from Simon pulling out of him. Mal managed to get Simon onto his back with little effort. Kneeling between his legs, Mal pushed into his relaxed hole. 

 

As he stroked in and out of Simon he watched the boy's eyes. When they rolled back in his head, Mal closed his eyes as well and concentrated on just feeling. The muscles of Simon's ass tightened around him as Simon got closer to coming. Mal was drunk on the smell of freshly fucked man, and the feel of moving through Jayne's come inside Simon. 

 

He felt Jayne shift on the bunk and cracked an eyelid to see Jayne stroking Simon's cock and sucking on his nipple. Simon started to whine and buck up against Mal. Mal slammed into him harder. Lifting Simon's hips to get in deep, a few more thrusts and he was shooting hard. 

 

Simon's voice rose higher as his cock exploded in Jayne's fist. "Tianna!"

 

Mal pulled out and rolled over beside Simon. Jayne rolled off the bunk to piss and rinse off his hand. By the time he got back to the bunk, Mal and Simon were asleep. Jayne pulled the covers up and joined the other men in the too small bunk.

 

Kissing Simon on his forehead, Jayne whispered. "We'll take care of you, Simon. Gonna keep you safe."

 

Simon rolled until his ass was nestled against Jayne's crotch, a leg thrown over Mal's body, and the three men slept, the deep sleep of the well loved.

 

The end.


End file.
